


Supercorp

by Mykindafantasy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykindafantasy/pseuds/Mykindafantasy
Summary: My first piece of work on AO3 so sorry if the format or tags are wrong I don't completely understand yet.
These are also really really bad as I'm not used to writing Kara or Lena yet, so far I've only done NCIS fanfics (on Wattpad)
All the oneshots in this book will be Supercorp and will probably be rushed and updated irregularly, also they won't have been spell checked or grammar checked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read I apologize for the mistakes and bad characterizations (Think that's the word)

@LenaLuthor (Lena Luthor) started following you

Kara smiled at her phone, how had Lena even found her account? She quickly checked through her account deleting a couple photos but before she could get to the one from her holiday with Alex Lena liked it.

"Oh crap" she whispered, Alex practically forced her to post the photo now Lena had liked it.

@LenaLuthor has commented on your post

Kara's heart raced, she hesitated, then clicked on the notification "


End file.
